Revived in the Shadows
by Poisoned Ink
Summary: Harry feels trapped in a marriage gone stale and a life that holds none of the excitement of his youth. A trip to his husband's Yorkshire estate for reflective solitude quickly turns into a dangerous game of lust, passion, and undeniable need. Slash. WIP.
1. A World Away

__

Chapter One - A World Away

Harry watched the passing landscape with growing disinterest as the carriage bore him along the rocky path. The sound of the horse's hooves, the jingle of the reins, and the crunch of gravel were the only sounds in the heavy blanket of darkness surrounding him. On both sides of the carriage stretched miles and miles of thick, overgrown moorland. As little to see at night as there was during the day. 

With a weary sigh, Harry turned away from the glass and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to reassure himself that this was indeed the best course of action for himself – and for his marriage.

He had left Draco behind in London, with their children, and had come looking for something out here on the lonely moors of Yorkshire, hoping to find…whatever it was that he thought he was missing.

He did not miss his husband, nor did he think that he was likely to. They had grown apart, drifted away from each other in the tumultuous wake of adulthood, leaving behind Hogwarts and the war and entering the monotonous world of everyday life. A regular existence that did not hold any of the flash and excitement of their earlier passion for love - and for eachother.

Harry pulled his cloak up under his chin, shivering slightly in the damp air.

He knew that Draco wasn't feeling any of the misgivings about their relationship that he was. Draco was content to settle, to adapt to their lacklustre routine of going to work and coming home to a dignified meal, of giving Harry a peck on the cheek as he swept past. Of patting his children on the head and indulging them with a smile before retiring to his den for the remainder of the evening.

Draco was a good and attentive father, Harry did not begrudge him that, but he also knew that he needed more, _deserved_ more. He didn't want to settle. He was only twenty-one and he wanted variety, fire, passion, love, romance – he wanted a life beyond the mundane. Draco seemed content to live the life that everyone expected them to, whereas Harry, simply wanted to live.

He still loved his husband, in his own way, he supposed. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more out there…waiting for him.

Harry's eyes snapped open as the carriage came to a halt.

'Here you are Mr Potter - Malfoy Estate.' The driver's hoarse voice carried down to him from the front of the carriage, bringing about the end of their journey.

Harry slowly opened the carriage door and stepped out.

His black cloak swirled around him in the harsh winds whipping across the moor as he looked up at the large mansion. The grand building stood tall and proud against the inky-black curtain of night. The moon lending a little light to illuminate the creeping vines on the sides of the manor and the seemingly endless expanse of towers and windows laid out before him.

The driver lit his pipe as he stared up at the old place from beside Harry. 'Oldest buildin' around,' he said, the broad Yorkshire accent lending him a common, yet friendly sort of character. 'How does tha' like it?'

'I don't know,' Harry replied vaguely, eyes still roaming the strange property. 'I'll have to see it in the daytime, I suspect, to get a real feel for the place.'

'Aye, thy will. But tha' will like it soon enough.'

Harry glanced at the man strangely. He seemed very sure of himself. 'I think I can manage on my own from here. Thank you.'

The old driver turned and climbed back onto the carriage to hand down Harry's belongings, pipe still hanging from between pressed lips. Harry set his trunk and bag down on the rocky terrain, then searched his pockets for a few galleons to give the man.

'Thank you, Mr Potter, but I'll take nowt o' th' soart. I get wages enough from Master Malfoy. Good-night.' With that being said, the old man tipped his cap and alighted onto the cab once more, as nimble as any man of twenty or thirty.

Harry re-pocketed the coins with a shrug, his gaze already returning to the shadowy mansion that would be his home for the next little while. It had been in the Malfoy family for centuries, and it was Draco who suggested it as an ideal place for Harry to 'get away' to.

Harry picked up his luggage and started up the walk. His eye caught a sudden flicker of light within the manor's many windows and he stopped abruptly. He turned back to the cabby, opening his mouth to call out, but the man and his carriage had already turned and were making their way back down the dark road.

Harry squared his shoulders and continued up the long walk, luggage in hand. He reached the door and set down his trunk to pull out an ancient brass key from within. The key fit into the lock easily enough and he opened the giant door with a gentle push.

The foyer was nothing like he had been expecting. From the appearance of the outside of the place, he would've thought that the inside was in the same condition; dusty, dirty, and uncared for. But it had obviously been swept and cleaned quite recently by the look of it. The antique furniture dusted and the wood shining.

Harry took out his wand and cast 'lumos' to help him find his way. He placed his heavy luggage at the bottom of the sweeping staircase and looked around for candles or light fixtures of any kind. He noticed a multitude of candelabras lining the walls and even forming a large chandelier above his head. With a flick of the wrist, he lit all of them at once.

Harry sighed in satisfaction as the entryway lit up, scaring away the dark corners and looming shadows in the unfamiliar surroundings. Harry smiled a little and bent down to drop the heavy key back into his trunk.

'Master Potter, I presume.'

Harry jumped and stopped just short of shrieking in a most undignified manner. A man in what appeared to be servants dress was standing in the doorway to the next room, the wavering flame of his candle lighting his lined face from below – creating a slightly eerie effect.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, managing to stop himself from placing a hand over his still racing heart.

'My name is Colin, sir. I am the head manservant here at Malfoy Estate. May I take your bags for you?'

Harry didn't move. 'How did you know I was coming? I was led to believe that the place would be empty this time of year.'

Colin smiled somewhat thinly. 'I was foretold of your arrival by young Master Draco. He wanted to make sure that you were properly taken care of during your stay.'

Harry immediately felt guilty. If only Draco knew the real reason he was out here. 'Oh, well…how many, er, servants will be here?' Harry asked, uncomfortably. He was never one for the posh lifestyle of being waited on hand and foot, even though his husband was quite fond of it.

'A minimum of twelve of the usual live-in staff will be here to help you, as well as a few of the groundskeepers who will be coming and going to see to the gardens and whatnot.'

'Oh…ah, thank you.' Harry swallowed, trying to think of a polite way to let Colin know that he and the rest of the staff will most likely not be needed for the duration of his stay. 'I really don't think it's necessary for you all to be here on my account,' he began.

'Master Malfoy insists on at least ten servants here atall times,' Colin interrupted smoothly, tone as cool as his gaze. 'We are happy to assist you in any way. May I lead you to the dining room, sir? You must be famished after such a long journey.'

'Er, yes, thank you.' Harry stumbled over his feet as he quickly made to follow Colin through to the adjoining parlour. He was led through a series of large rooms; beginning with a very posh-looking lounge (which Harry privately thought of as 'stuffy'), a music room – that had a slight echo due to it's size and lack of furniture – and finally on through to a remarkable looking dining room. Among other things, it housed a large and elegant oval dining table made of gleaming mahogany, with about ten chairs set around the perimeter.

It was much too large for just himself, and Harry felt a little ridiculous as Colin pulled out a chair and he found himself in the position of head of the table. It was a lonely experience to say the least, but the food more then made up for any awkwardness that he might have felt at the formality of the occasion; servants standing at his side, ready and waiting to accommodate him should he have the need.

When his plate was clean and wine glass empty, Harry wordlessly followed Colin the manservant out of the dining area. The sweeping staircase in the foyertook them up to a maze of corridors, twisting every which way across the expansive mansion. Any wall space not currently occupied by a door was decorated with gloomy portraits and lavish hanging tapestries; the colours of which had long since faded to a muted palate of earth tones.

Somewhere – Harry thought perhaps the North wing of the house – Colin stopped and gestured to a pair of black painted doors before them. Unconsciously, Harry held his breath as the man turned the handles and pushed them open. They swung inwards to reveal a large room decorated with elegance and taste, but not in the usual Malfoy style. It was beautiful but not gaudy, neither gold noroverly ornate mirrors adorned the walls here. Harry released his breath and immediately took a liking to the room.

'The toilet is through there.' Colin indicated a door on the far side of the room as he walked in and set Harry's trunk and bag down beside the bed. 'This wardrobe is empty and you may use it for any personal belongings that you wish to store. There will be clean towels every morning and tea is served at four. Is there anything else you need, Master Potter?'

'No, thank you.' Harry stood by the large bed and wondered if he was supposed to tip the man in a situation like this.

'Ring the bell if you require anything, then. Goodnight, Master Potter.' Colin's smile was forced and stiff as he gave a slight bow and exited the room.

Harry watched him leave. He did not like Colin, but the man was obviously good at his job and a loyal employee of the Malfoy family – _his_ family. Harry yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his body still slightly sore and cramped from a day's travel in that old carriage. He headed for the en-suite and took a long, unhurried shower, washing away the grime and sweat that came about from sitting in the same clothes for hours on end. As promised, there were already fresh towels laid out on the marble vanity table beside the hand basin.

Harry wandered back into the bedroom with a towel knotted around his slim waist, his glasses hung over the edge, and his hands busily working another towel through his wet hair. He put on a warm dressing gown and flopped back onto the large, but beautiful, bed.

He was just about to drift off when he the sound of clattering hooves broke through his sleep. Harry opened his eyes, blinking sluggishly. The hoof beats came to a stop right below his window, followed by the distinctive sound of hushed voices.

Harry quickly jammed his glasses back onto his face and rushed to the window. He cautiously lifted one side of the heavy silk drapes and peered out.

He could just make out the presence of two men on the ground below. The shorter of the two was very slight in stature and was taking the reins from the other fellow. Harry was almost positive that it was Colin. The taller man however was hidden from view by an imposing black cloak and hood.

The horse whuffed impatiently and shifted on long, slender legs as the two men conversed quietly.

Harry crouched down and pressed his ear to the cold glass, desperate to hear. Unfortunately, he was too far up to make out anything clearly. Colin was speaking quite intently about something. The taller man suddenly looked up towards Harry's window.

Harry ducked out of sight, breathing very fast. After a few minutes, he sat up on his knees and peeked out from behind the drapery once more. He could only see Colin leading the dark stallion towards the stables. The mystery man was gone.

Harry bolted back to the bed and dived beneath the heavy blankets. He pulled them all the way up to his chin and tried to calm his rapid breathing.

He realized that he had made the catastrophic mistake of leaving his wand in the loo with his dirty clothes at the exact same moment that his bedroom door creaked open.

Harry inwardly cursed at the fact that he was lying there facing the window like a twat instead of towards the door. Apparently he was a little rusty in his wartime subterfuge tactics. He could only hold his breath and squeeze his eyes shut, praying that whoever it was meant him no harm and would leave quickly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the door closed and the soft sound of footsteps retreated down the hall. His mind was a whirl of thoughts as he flipped over onto his back and slipped his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

His heart was still racing and his palms sweaty. He wondered whom the stranger was, what business he had here at the Malfoy Estate, and just why had he come up here to watch him sleep?

Harry tossed his glasses aside and closed his eyes. He vaguely wondered why he didn't just chase after the midnight visitor and demand to know who he was.

_But that would take all the fun out of it, now wouldn't it? _His inner voice taunted. If inner voices came with faces, his would definitely be smirking right about now. _What would your life be like without the occasional good mystery and life-threatening adventure? How long has it been since the last one…?_

Harry shoved the thought aside, deciding to leave it until tomorrow, and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

He did not hear the door opening again some time in the night. The feeling of soft, warm hands caressing his body, touching everywhere, he chalked up to just another one of those strange dreams that always followed with a good wank in the shower the next morning.


	2. Beautiful Grace

**_Chapter Two - Beautiful Grace_**

Harry opened his door the next morning and cautiously poked his head round the corner. He turned right and left, searching the seemingly endless hall for any signs of life. It was completely empty and the silence was so that his own breathing seemed loud and harsh in his ears.

Harry gripped his wand tightly in his fist and set a locking charm on his door before stepping out. He frowned in concentration; vainly trying to remember which way he had come from the night before with Colin. He felt turned around, his sense of direction thrown off by the unfamiliar surroundings, and by the fact that when he arrived the evening before it had been quite dark in the house.

Harry wandered aimlessly, deciding to use this chance to explore the mansion further. At every turn, he mentally made a note of the area and filed the location away in his mind, hoping to become acquainted with the layout of the estate as soon as possible.

Harry came to an abrupt stop in one of the various corridors somewhere in the East wing – what he _thought_ was the East wing anyway, if his calculations were correct – and stared frozen as one of the hall doors opened wide and a tall man came striding out.

Harry was just about to dash into the nearest set of rooms to hide when he realized with a jolt who the man was.

Lucius Malfoy had his head down as he walked out into the corridor, his attention focused on buttoning up the last of the buttons on his royal blue jacket, meaning he did not notice the other man's presence until a stifled gasp had him jerking his head up in surprise. A slow smile spread across his face as he caught sight of the intruder, standing with mouth open and wand hanging limply by his side; the very picture of youthful innocence.

'Harry Potter,' he greeted silkily. 'What a surprise.'

'Uh…Mr Malfoy, what…what are you doing here?' Harry stumbled over the words.

'I believe this is my house, is it not?'

'Of course,' Harry hurried to correct. 'I didn't mean to imply…er, I was just…curious.'

Lucius studied him calmly, smooth smile still in place. 'Healthy thing, curiousity.'

'Erm, yeah.' Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under the man's gaze.

'Won't you join me for breakfast, Mr Potter?'

'Uh, yeah - yes. Thank you.' Harry licked his lips nervously as Mr Malfoy approached and stood before him; tall and intimidating. The man seemed to be infinitely cool and composed – Harry's antithesis in almost every way.

Lucius smirked and began walking down the corridor, obviously expecting Harry to follow. Harry almost stumbled in his haste to catch up, trying to match the man's long stride as he walked beside his father-in-law.

'I believe it is now safe for you to put your wand away, Mr Potter,' Lucius said, eyes straight ahead.

Harry glanced down at his hand in surprise. He had forgotten that he had even drawn it.

'How is my wayward son doing, Mr Potter?' Lucius spoke again, tone implying that he did not think much of his protégé.

'Fine. He's fine,' Harry answered, regaining some composure when Lucius spoke so disparagingly of his husband. 'In fact, he just received another raise for his hard work and dedication to the company.' He added smugly.

'Did he now? I suppose there are a _few_ benefits to performing such menial tasks for the Ministry.'

Harry frowned. 'I would hardly call running the entire Auror branch of the Ministry, menial work. He works long days and is very good at what he does.'

'I'm sure he is,' Lucius drawled, unaffected. 'A Malfoy never does less than perfect. But he does sound very busy indeed, I wonder that he has any time left over for you.'

Harry lifted his chin defiantly. 'Well he does. And we're fine, in fact, we're better than fine, we're-'

'Perfect?' Lucius supplied with a sideways glance.

'Yes.' Harry met his gaze contumaciously.

Lucius smirked once more and held the door for Harry as they entered the same lavish dining room where Harry had eaten dinner the night before.

'Do you always eat in here?' Harry couldn't help asking.

'Yes, that _is_ the general function of a dining room, Mr Potter.'

Harry shifted his gaze to the windows on his right, wondering how Mr Malfoy always managed to make him feel so small and insecure. He remembered Draco having that same effect on him back in school, and he now knew where he got it from – although, he'd always had his suspicions.

'How long are planning to stay, Mr Potter?' Lucius inquired politely.

Harry slid his focus back to Mr Malfoy's face. 'I'm not sure, I was hoping to stay a fortnight, as long it's okay with you…'

Lucius settled back in the ornate mahogany chair, watching Harry intently. 'Stay as long as you would like. After all, you are a member of the family now.'

Not for the first time did Harry wonder at how much resentment and anger Mr Malfoy must have control over in order to speak so civilly to him. It was no secret that the man hated him.

'Thank you.' Harry tried to sound grateful.

'I hope my presence here is not of an inconvenience to you, Mr Potter.'

'No, of course not.' Harry bit his lip, suspicious of Lucius' mildly pleasant manner.

'Splendid. Perhaps this will be an opportune time for the two of us to get to know eachother.'

Harry was still wary, his uneasiness increasing with every second. 'I didn't know you had the inclination,' he replied.

The corner of Lucius' lip curled in beguilement. 'Contrary to popular belief, I hold great affection for my son, Mr Potter, and do not disapprove of his choices in any way.'

Harry stared. This did not hold with the picture that Lucius had painted of himself thus far in his relationship with Draco.

'You disagree, Mr Potter?' Lucius asked with a cool smile.

'I don't understand,' Harry answered honestly. 'Why did you never come to visit us? Why didn't attend our wedding, or come to see our children?'

Lucius' nostril flared and his lips tightened. 'Yes, your…_children_.'

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily. 'Yes, you have three wonderful grandchildren.'

'I find that hard to believe, when they are not of any relation to me,' Lucius replied delicately.

'They _are_ of relation to you, Mr Malfoy. Just because they were adopted, does not make them any less a part of this family. Draco and I love them very much. We could not love them any more if they were our own flesh and blood.'

'That is very…_noble_ of you, Mr Potter,' Lucius finally said. 'I do believe that rescuing the less fortunate must be your gift in life - you do it so well.'

'Yes…well, if only there were more people who thought as I did and less like you. The war left more children orphaned than you'll ever know, most of them will never be adopted. I would take them all home if I could.'

'I'm sure you would.' Is all his father-in-law had to say.

Harry tried to discern the sarcasm in Lucius' statement, but was not sure that there even was any.

'Good morning, Master Malfoy.' Colin entered the dining room and bowed to Lucius respectfully. 'I trust you slept well?'

'Yes, thank you.' Lucius barely spared the old man a glance. 'Did you meet Mr Potter?'

Colin glanced at Harry coldly. 'Yes, sir, I did.'

'I would like our breakfast now, Colin,' Lucius spoke, his voice a little hard around the edges. 'I believe it is already half past nine.'

'Yes, sorry, sir. Of course.' Colin disappeared back into the kitchen.

Three servants promptly returned with silver covered platters, utensils, silk napkins, and tea. They performed their jobs like clock-work; setting the platters down in front of Harry and Lucius, removing the silver lids, laying the napkins over their laps, and pouring the tea. Finished with their immediate duties, they retreated to the sides of the room, ready to perform any further services should Harry or Lucius ask it of them.

Harry dug into his bangers and mash with enthusiasm. He found himself reluctantly impressed with the kitchen staff, they had served Lucius a much different breakfast than his own, consisting of high-brow cuisine, while _his_ breakfast was very ordinary and simple. He would've been insulted if it weren't for the fact that he enjoyed casual food so much more.

'What are their names?'

'Huh?' Harry looked up.

'Your children?' Lucius prompted, raising a brow.

'Oh, um, there's Bethany, she's the eldest and is nine. Then there's Katie, and she's four, and Callum who is two.'

'Only the one boy?'

Harry shrugged.

'And are they…?'

Harry set down his silverware. 'Mudbloods?'

'I was going to say muggles.'

'Of course you were.' Harry nodded sardonically. 'And I don't think that that is of any importance, do you?'

'I was merely curious.' Lucius picked up his teacup and took a sip of the steaming liquid as the waiting servants cleared his things away.

Harry wiped his mouth and pushed his plate aside. It was immediately taken back to the kitchen in the hands of yet another servant.

'Are all of your servants male?' Harry joked, not yet having seen a female anywhere.

'Of course,' Lucius drawled, his eyes watching the working servants with pleasure. 'Males make the best workers, and I only fill my homes with the best. I take a lot of enjoyment from my hand-picked staff – they serve me well.'

Harry raised his brows as Lucius continued to watch his male servants with a lascivious gaze. This startling fact was of news to him. Harry glanced at the servants and hoped that they weren't being forced into anything. They all looked to be around his age, with the exception of Colin, that is.

'Would you like to take a turn about the garden, Mr Potter?' Lucius asked, pushing back from the table and standing.

Harry considered this for a minute. He did come here to be alone, but…he also didn't want to appear rude. 'Yes, thank you.'

He stood and accompanied Mr Malfoy out of the room and through to the large double doors at the back of the house.

The grounds were covered in a thick fog, and everything was so grey that it was hard for a person to see where the overcast sky left off and the earth began.

Harry followed Mr Malfoy out onto the gravel path.

The Malfoy grounds were spectacular, even in the gloomy weather. They carried on as far as the eye could see; there were sweeping grass lawns, expansive flower beds, what looked like an impressive hedge maze, stables, a lake far off to the left, and a thick forest to the right. They had walked out of the mansion onto the highest level of the grounds, overlooking the magnificent view laid out below.

'It is much more beautiful in the spring,' Mr Malfoy said, looking around his property. 'Which is why I only visit in the winter.'

'I don't understand.'

'This place has atmosphere in the winter. I do not think I need to tell you that I was never one for flowers and sunshine, Mr Potter. To me, this is beauty. This is my ideal.'

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around himself as he too looked out over the sea of grey. 'I see.'

'Do you?' Lucius raised a brow as they descended the stairs to the next level.

'Yeah, I do. I knew that you weren't a flowers and sunshine man, but I bet you didn't know that I'm not one either.'

'I'm surprised indeed.'

'I always found that I could think in this kind of weather, it wasn't distracting or uncomfortable. Like you said, it has atmosphere.'

'You have more in common with my son than I thought,' Lucius mused aloud.

'Good thing,' Harry responded dryly. 'Since we're married and all.'

Lucius smiled and continued to lead him across the barren grounds.

'Do you ride, Mr Potter?'

'Erm, no, I've never really had the opportunity.'

'What a shame, there are few greater pleasures in this world. We must remedy that as soon as possible.'

A thought suddenly struck Harry. 'Did you arrive here last night, on a black horse?'

'Yes. I hope I did not wake you?'

'No, I was still up.'

'Mmm…' Lucius nodded. 'That black stallion is my pride and joy. He is still very young, and very green, but strong, and the most capable animal I have ever ridden.'

'What's his name?' Harry asked, interested.

'Aoidh. It means, spirited.'

Harry nodded and followed Mr Malfoy into the stable building. They slowly strolled down the wide centre aisle, Harry looking into each box stall with curiosity.

'You shall have a horse for your personal use while you are here, Mr Potter,' Lucius said. 'Pick one that is to your liking.'

Harry glanced at his father-in-law with a true smile on his face. 'Thank you, that's so generous.'

Lucius smiled and lifted a hand, indicating the row of stalls. 'Take a look.'

Harry walked from stall to stall, carefully inspecting each animal within; all of them were quite exquisite. There was an all white mare near the end of the row that caught his attention.

'That is Annabella.' Lucius joined Harry at the open stall partition and looked upon the mare with satisfaction.

'Does her name have a meaning, too?' Harry asked, watching Annabella as the mare stared at the two men from beneath long lashes.

'I believe it means, beautiful grace.'

Harry nodded. 'Draco never told me that you were so into horses.'

'I must admit, it is an interest that I acquired later in life. They do tend to fill my previously rather dull days.'

Harry nodded in understanding. The man had lost a lot when he finally followed his son's example and changed sides during the war. And with the passing of his wife during the final battle, Lucius Malfoy must now live a very secluded and lonely existence.

'Would you like to try her?' Lucius asked, breaking the silence.

Harry chewed his lip worriedly. 'Is she safe?'

Lucius smiled and unlatched the door. 'She is a perfect lady. Go on inside, become acquainted with her. Then, if you would like, you can take her out for a ride.'

'Okay.' Harry nervously entered the roomy stall.

'I'm afraid I must leave you now, Mr Potter,' Lucius announced abruptly. 'If you require any assistance, the stable boys will be only too happy to help you.'

'But-'

'Good day, Mr Potter.' Lucius smiled and was gone.

'Smarmy git…' Harry muttered to himself as he was suddenly left alone with an unknown – and very _large_ – animal. 'Okay, Annabella,' he started soothingly. 'I'm going to pet you and you're not going to bite my hand off…even if Mr Malfoy _did_ teach you to.'

Harry approached very slowly. Annabella watched the nervous stranger with amusement in her big, violet eyes. Harry reached out a hand and cautiously stroked the mare's warm neck.

Harry sighed, relaxing his stiff posture as Annabella bobbed her head with approval at Harry's gentle stroking.

Harry remained in the stables with Annabella for the next hour; petting, and even talking to her, while feeding her carrots and other treats from a nearby bin.

'See you around, girl.' Harry grinned as he shut and bolted the stall door.

Annabella hung her head over the partition and watched Harry stride away with an almost accusing glare. Harry laughed and gave her wave as he stepped out onto the damp grounds once more.

Harry continued exploring the grounds on his own, but avoided the hedge maze. He couldn't be sure if it was rife with magical traps and tricks or not. It would be just like Lucius Malfoy to have a dangerous maze like that on his property. Harry shivered as he walked past the tall green bushes, they reminded him of the first and last time he'd ever been in a hedge maze - the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry soon realized that it must be near dinner time as the skies seemed to darken all at once and his stomach protested the lack of food with a loud grumble.

He quickly made his way back to the mansion and gratefully stepped into the warmth of the parlour.

'Ah, Master Potter.' Colin greeted Harry with a stiff smile as he entered the dining room.

'Hi, Colin,' Harry answered politely.

'Would you like to change for dinner? The staff has taken the liberty to clean and put away your clothes for you. I can ask one of the servants to help you dress if you so need.'

'Uh, no, that's okay. I'm sure I'll be fine.' Harry turned and marched off towards the staircase. It was obvious from Colin's tone that _not_ changing for the meal wasn't an option.

Harry quickly threw on some clean trousers and a black jumper before returning downstairs. His unspoken question as to whether Lucius would be joining him for dinner was quickly answered when the blond man did not make an appearance throughout the meal.

Harry almost wished that he would. It's very uncomfortable being waited on by five servants when you are the only person dining.

Harry sighed and pushed back from the table.

'Do you need anything else, Master Potter?' Colin inquired, appearing at his side.

'No, thank you. I think I'll just look around for awhile.'

Colin looked as though he wanted to say something on the matter, but in the end, kept his mouth shut and bowed from the room.

Harry smirked exultingly after the man.

Harry began to wander aimlessly from room to room on the first floor; from the music room, to the ballroom, to the countless parlours and sitting rooms, and back to the foyer again.

He climbed the stairs and began anew on the second floor.

He thought he pretty much had the layout of the first floor down, but here amongst the twisting corridors and endless halls, he was still completely at sea.

After awhile, he began to wonder if perhaps he was lost. He wasn't too sure where his own room was located anymore.

He stopped and glanced around for any familiar markings. Upon seeing none, he trudged on up the vast corridor. As the carpet underfoot began to thin out and the artwork on the walls became scarcer, Harry wondered if perhaps he had inadvertently stumbled upon the servant's quarters. He hoped that he wouldn't see Colin while wandering lost in this area.

Harry stopped abruptly. His eyes widened in disbelief as the distinct sound of moaning reached his ears, and not the ghostly or "in pain" type moaning either, this was full out sexual pleasure moaning.

Harry glanced around, checking to see that he was indeed alone. He battled with his own mind for a minute before deciding to follow the sound to its origin.

Harry remembered what Lucius had said about the estate being home to only male servants, so the sounds he was now hearing had to be coming from two males.

Harry turned the corner and saw a half open door only a few steps from where he was standing. The moaning was becoming progressively louder, and it had to be coming from that room.

Harry paused indecisively for a second before giving in and continuing onwards.

He tread as quietly as he could, careful not to cause any undo squeaks from the old floor beneath his feet. Not that it would have mattered – with the two inside the room making more than enough noise to cover up any minor floor disturbances.

Harry edged closer to the doorway, and slowly peeked around the corner.

His jaw dropped.

There, before his very eyes, was a young, brunette servant on his knees in front of Mr Malfoy. Lucius' head was thrown back against the wall, his long, silvery hair mussed and his eyes closed in pleasure. His pale hands were gripping the dark hair of the boy as the youth continued to suck greedily at the erect cock in his mouth.

Harry found that he could not tear his eyes away from the erotic display. Lucius' white shirt and royal blue jacket were open and pushed aside, revealing the creamy white of his broad chest. The young servant was running one hand up Lucius' muscular thigh and over his abdomen, caressing and massaging the heated skin, and then back down to fondle the heavy ball sacs below.

Lucius moaned, and began to thrust forward into the boy's mouth.

Harry had to turn away, and duck back around the corner. He leant back against the wall of the narrow hall, his breathing coming in pants and his hand fluttering just over the quickly hardening bulge in his trousers. He felt flushed, as if his entire body was singing with heat and arousal.

Another loud moan issued from within and Harry knew that Lucius had just climaxed, pictured him spilling his seed into the young man's eager mouth.

Harry tore himself away from the wall and ran back down the hallway, away from what he'd seen.

He ran and ran until he finally found his own room in the east wing.

Harry threw himself down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

_I did not just get turned on by my husband's father…I did not just get turned on by my husband's father…_He kept repeating to himself.

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling in misery. His erection had not diminished in the slightest, and was begging for attention.

_I cannot do this…I cannot do this…I cannot do this…_

With a sigh of resignation, Harry reached down and began to undo the belt on his trousers.


	3. No Strings Attached

_Chapter Three - No Strings Attached_

It was with a great deal of reluctance that Harry left the safety of his bed chambers the next morning. He was not looking forward to seeing Mr Malfoy after finding the man in the most compromising of positions last night. He knew that he would become flustered and unable to meet the man's gaze with any sort of insouciance on his part.

Harry took his time ascending the staircase and strolling through the many adjacent parlours before reluctantly entering the dining room for breakfast.

'Ah, Master Potter. I trust you slept well?' Colin inquired as he pulled out Harry's customary chair for him, as was his duty.

'Yes, thank you.' Harry sat himself down rather quickly. 'Er, is Mr Malfoy around?'

Colin smiled stiffly, and Harry wondered how the man could have two such polar opposite emotions on his face at one time: the mouth trying to convey a feigned pleasantness, while his eyes were as cold as steel.

'I'm afraid Master Malfoy is indisposed at the moment and will not be joining you for breakfast.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back into his chair, finally feeling comfortable for the first time since the previous evening's discoveries.

He refused to deliberate over the fact that he had gotten off on it.

Harry ate his breakfast at a leisurely pace, then decided to pay Annabella a little visit. He threw on his heavy winter cloak and fairly flew along the gravel path towards the stables. The fresh air, along with his new-found good mood, gave him a spirited feeling of exuberance this early grey morning.

The hard leather of his boots tapped noisily down the centre aisle of the stable as he strode towards the last stall on the left.

'Good morning, Annabella,' he greeted cheerfully, leaning his arms over the stall partition and grinning at the dozing white mare.

Being the lady that she is, Annabella walked over to demand some attention from her new friend.

Harry chuckled and patted her on the nose, then moved his fingers up to scratch behind the large swiveling ears.

Annabella whuffed impatiently and gave her stall door a little kick.

'Sorry,' Harry said ruefully, 'but I don't know the first thing about horse-back riding. You honestly wouldn't want me to attempt it on my own. Maybe some other time…'

'Why not right now?'

Harry whipped his head to the left and saw Mr Malfoy casually leaning against the doorframe of the tack room.

'Hi,' Harry greeted inanely, trying to keep images he'd deemed forbidden from flashing through his mind. Despite his best efforts, an unbidden blush rose to his cheeks.

Lucius straightened and walked towards Harry with a charming smile. 'Good morning, Mr Potter. I am pleased that you returned to visit Annabella so soon, she is need of some exercise. I'm afraid she hasn't been out for a good ride in days.'

'Uh…I'm not really sure-'

'Come now, Mr Potter. Where is this renowned fearlessness that I hear talk of so often?'

'Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear,' Harry replied, turning back to the restless mare.

'I am not in the habit of listening to idle prattle, Mr Potter. I have eyes and ears of my own, and I have bore witness to your…_heroicness_, firsthand.'

Harry snorted loudly, startling Annabella. 'Firsthand, indeed,' he said with emphasis, remembering only too well the instances when Mr Malfoy had stood beside Voldemort while Harry had been tortured before their eyes.

To Harry's surprise, Lucius actually smiled in amusement. 'Are we finally to have that particular conversation now, Mr Potter?'

Harry quickly recovered. 'No we are not.'

He turned away and walked resolutely towards the tack room. One of the stable boys was inside, oiling some of the fine leather equipment with a soft cloth.

'Master Potter.' He stood immediately.

'Could you help me, please?' Harry asked politely. 'I want to ride Annabella but I've never ridden before and don't really know how to…er, prepare her.'

The boy smiled and nodded. 'Of course, sir.'

'That won't be necessary, Brandon,' Lucius calmly spoke up from behind Harry. 'I will assist Mr Potter myself.'

Brandon nodded solemnly. 'Yes, sir. Excuse me,' he said, with a hint of disappointment directed Harry's way as he took his leave.

'I don't need your help,' Harry said stubbornly, glaring insolently at Mr Malfoy.

'You are a man of contradiction, Mr Potter.' Lucius smirked, striding into the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

Harry swallowed nervously and crossed his arms over his chest against the developing tension. He felt a little like a trapped animal about to be devoured.

'How's that?' he asked, standing his ground.

Lucius walked past, his body brushing ever so slightly against Harry's side as he examined one of the gleaming leather bridles hung on the wall.

'You ask for help one moment, and then decline it the next,' he replied matter-of-factly, fingering the expensive equipment in concentration.

'It's not your job to help me.'

'No, it is not.' Lucius turned towards him. 'It is my pleasure.'

Harry frowned.

'You are a guest in my house, Mr Potter,' Lucius continued. 'And I only wish to see that your _every_ _need_ is attended to.'

Harry backed away a step at the subtle innuendo, green eyes fastened on the other man's salacious face.

Lucius smirked once more as he turned away and unhooked the bridle from the peg. 'Here you are, Mr Potter.'

Harry hesitated an instant before walking forwards to take the headpiece in his hand. He looked up in surprise as Lucius did not release his hold on the other end.

'My son is quite a lucky man,' he murmured, staring directly into Harry's wide eyes.

'Y-yes he is,' Harry stuttered, without paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

'I am surprised that he would let such an attractive man out of his house, let alone out of his sight, for such a long time.'

Lucius reached out and lightly stroked one finger down Harry's pale cheek.

'Dangerous, no?'

Harry's breath hitched in his throat at Mr Malfoy's gentle caress.

'Shall we?'

Harry blinked and came to as Lucius abruptly dropped his hand and turned away.

Harry had time to ponder the sudden turn-around in Mr Malfoy's character as the tall blond collected every piece of tack required. He was appalled by the fact that he had felt a momentary sense of flattery at the very obvious flirting displayed by the debonaire man. It had been a long time since anyone had paid that kind of attention to him, especially when it did not issue from his celebrity.

'Are you ready, Mr Potter?'

Harry nodded and mutely followed behind as Lucius carried the last piece out to the stall.

Soon, the eager white mare was tacked up and ready to go. Harry held the reins in one sweaty hand as Lucius deftly tacked up his favoured black stallion with precision and speed.

His father-in-law swung up into the saddle and waited for Harry to do the same.

Harry managed to mount on his first attempt - perhaps a little less gracefully than Lucius - but he was pleased nonetheless.

They started off towards the trails of the thick forest located to the northeast of the estate at a slow walk, allowing the horses to gently work out the morning kinks in their well-muscled legs.

Harry relaxed a little as they continued at this comfortable pace. He couldn't help but notice how dashing - really the only word for it - Mr Malfoy looked in his tall, black riding boots and royal blue jacket. Harrynoted that Mr Malfoy wore that particular shade of blue quite often, and could see why. It enhanced not only his aristocratic good looks, but also complimented his cool demeanor.

'You look quite at ease up there, Mr Potter,' Lucius commented, glancing over at Harry.

'Yeah, it's not too bad.' Harry smiled.

'Excellent.' Lucius' brow arched devilishly. 'Care to go a little faster?'

Harry's smile faltered for a moment. 'Er….'

Lucius' laugh rang out in the tranquil forest, causing Harry to smile once more. 'Don't worry yourself, Mr Potter, she will not let you fall. Grasp some of her mane with the reins and hold on tightly.'

Harry quickly did as he was told and leaned down low over Annabella's neck.

Lucius nodded approvingly and kicked his stallion into a faster pace. Annabella immediately followed suit without any urging from her rider.

Harry's teeth clacked together with every step as he bounced around rather clumsily in the saddle. He tried to grip with his thighs to keep from being tossed about so much, but it didn't seem to be helping. Harry grit his teeth together and narrowed his eyes at Lucius' straight back in front of him, envying the way he was posting easily with the horse's movements.

Harry was glad that he was behind the other man, so that Lucius would not see his blatant ineptitude.

Lucius gave his horse an almost imperceptive signal to increase their speed to a canter.

Harry almost protested the sudden change, then breathed a sigh of relief as the pace proved to be much more manageable. The gait was smooth and easy, like sitting in a large rocking chair. The sounds of the horse's heavy hoof-beats echoed dully from the packed earth beneath their feet; the only sound disturbing the natural peace of the forest around them.

They didn't speak again until the two of them had emerged out of the trees into a clearing on the crest of a hill about half an hour later.

Annabella obediently slowed and came to a halt beside Lucius as he stopped to look out over the extent of his property below.

Harry remembered what Mr Malfoy had said about the land being much more beautiful to him in the winter months, and although the sun was not shining, and the lake's waters were not sparkling, it was the most breathtaking sight Harry had ever beheld.

The ever-present fog covered most of the moorland and the rolling hills around them gave one the feeling of seclusion, as if you were the only human being on earth. There was no sign of life, save for the Malfoy mansion in the middle of this Eden, and the two men standing atop the hill taking it all in.

'Beautiful,' Harry breathed.

'Glad you approve,' Lucius responded sincerely. 'Would you like to rest here a moment?'

'Yes.' Harry nodded enthusiastically and carefully climbed down to the ground, his legs wobbling a bit as he got his feet under him once more.

'You will be sore tomorrow,' Lucius said as he collected Annabella's reins from Harry and walked away to tie the horses to the nearest tree.

'I'm sore _now_.' Harry grimaced.

Lucius smiled as he sat on a large rock at the forest's edge. 'It will be worse tomorrow.'

'Great.' Harry rolled his eyes as he stiffly walked over and collapsed to the ground beside him.

'You will become accustomed to it soon enough, Mr Potter.'

'You can call me Harry if you want,' Harry offered, leaning back on his hands and rhythmically clenching and unclenching his fingers in the soft soil.

Lucius peered down at him, looking bemused. 'A man of contradictions,' he repeated.

Harry chuckled. 'I get tired of _Mister_ Potter. It's too formal, yet everyone insists on calling me that, as if I'm the Minister of Magic or something.'

'I believe mister is preferable to the Boy Who Lived, though, is it not?' Lucius smirked derisively.

'True,' Harry conceded with a smile. 'But you can still call me Harry.'

'Alright. Harry.' Lucius nodded in acceptance.

Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the stunning view.

'You never told me what it is that you do, Harry?'

Harry looked up at him in surprise. 'I didn't think you cared.'

Lucius frowned and Harry instantly regretted his choice of words.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't think that you'd be interested in my career since it doesn't include fighting the forces of darkness or flying about on a Quidditch pitch.'

'I have little interest in sports, and even less interest in the life and times of our nation's Aurors, so what you do spend your time doing _will_ be of interest to me, Mr Potter.'

'Really?' Harry asked skeptically, then shrugged. 'Okay, well, I own and help operate the Home for War Refuge Children. I bring the kids who were left orphaned for whatever reason during the war to the centre and care for them, provide for them, and then help get them adopted as soon as possible.'

'Hmm…' Lucius nodded.

'You don't have to pretend to be interested,' Harry said. 'I know you don't have any particular interest in the more charitable aspects of life.'

Lucius' frown deepened. 'It seems that you have a very poor evaluation of my character, Mr Potter. I am not as calloused, nor as cold-hearted, as you seem inclined to believe.'

Harry's gaze hardened, and his tone was sharp. 'You are also a man of contradictions, Mr Malfoy. I would describe a cold-hearted man as someone who is able watch a scene of horrific nature and not be disgusted by it.'

'Your comparison to Death Eaters is duly noted Mr Potter, but as I am not a Death Eater anymore, that has no bearing on my personality as such.'

'Are you saying that you are a changed man, Mr Malfoy?' Harry challenged.

'Yes, even you cannot deny that I am not the same man who watched the Dark Lord tie you to a gravestone and proceed to torture you.'

'How would I know?' Harry retorted. 'I didn't know you then, and I am only just skimming the surface now.'

'I _was_ a Death Eater,' Lucius replied darkly, 'the traits of which you so aptly described earlier, but I am one no longer, and therefore my solitude - without constant exposure to the dark - has thus changed my-'

'Heart?' Harry interjected sardonically.

'No,' he replied swiftly.

'Soul?'

'If you would like to call it that, then yes,' he said indifferently. 'I might also use the less idealized term of "outlook".'

Harry watched him appraisingly. 'I believe that time spent in solitary seclusion – as you have done - can alter a person's character, so I will reserve my judgments for when I have gotten to know you better. Seen the real you.'

'That would be wise, Mr Potter,' Lucius drawled.

'Harry,' he reminded him easily.

Lucius' lip quirked in reluctant amusement.

'Does this mean that I can call you Lucius now?' Harry asked cheekily.

Harry laughed at Lucius' expression of disdain. 'Should've known you would go for a more formal title, though I will not venture so far as to call you _Master_ Malfoy. How about dad?' he teased.

Lucius' eyes lost their playfulness. 'We should return, it's nearly time for tea.'

Harry was about to ask what he'd said wrong, but Lucius was already standing and untying the horses. He brushed off his trousers and decided to leave well enough alone. He didn't want to ruin their first relatively peaceful conversation by turning it into a row.

They rode back in silence, Harry feeling slightly more confident astride the lady-like Annabella. He gave her a well deserved pat as he dismounted in the stable yard and handed her reins over into the hands of a waiting servant.

Lucius roughly thrust his reins into Brandon's hand, and the two stable boys walked off together to cool down the horses. Without a word, Lucius strode into the stable building.

Harry frowned and followed behind at a safe distance.

Lucius stormed into the tack room and was aggressively removing his riding gloves when Harry entered.

'Is something wrong?' Harry asked hesitantly, coming up behind him.

'No,' he replied curtly, tugging off the white gloves and tossing them onto a nearby shelf.

'Is it because I called you Lucius? I don't have to if you don't want me to-'

Mr Malfoy whipped around and pushed Harry up against the wall in one swift and furious movement. Harry gasped as Lucius pinned him against the wooden planks, grey eyes burning with vehemence.

'You _will_ call me by my name, Mr Potter. I will make you scream it. It will fall from your lips on the wings of a plea as you beg for me to touch you.'

'What-' Harry spluttered in fear, green eyes widening with every word.

Lucius smirked and pressed his body against Harry's trapped form. He leaned his head in closer, his lips but a hairsbreadth away from Harry's ear.

'Did you enjoy the show last night, Mr Potter?' he whispered.

Harry gasped and froze.

'I knew you were there,' he continued to murmur in that same seductive tone. 'I found your presence to be very…_inspirational_. What I want to know is, did you enjoy it as much as I?'

Harry struggled to get free. 'Let go of me!' he demanded.

'Not yet, Harry. You haven't answered my question.'

Lucius removed his hand from Harry's arm and firmly stroked it down Harry's chest to his groin. He began a slow massage over Harry's clothed penis, fingers deftly feeling out the hidden shaft within.

Harry froze in his attempts to free himself, unable to believe what was happening, and yet…

'Yes…' Lucius hissed, grey eyes lighting with pleasure as Harry's traitorous body reacted to the stimulus.

'Please stop,' Harry whispered, even as his hips twitched forward against the firm hand.

'Not yet, my pet.' Lucius pressed his lips to Harry's cheek and placed light kisses down over the smooth skin of his jaw and back up to his ear, flicking out a tongue to taste, using teethe to gently nip and arouse.

Harry closed his eyes against his will, the softest of moans emitting from between parted lips.

'Yes,' Lucius whispered again, grey eyes intent on Harry's face. 'Do you want me to touch you, Harry?'

Harry whimpered and shook his head, eyes still tightly closed.

'Open your eyes,' Lucius commanded.

Harry dragged his lowered lids back open and glazed green eyes peered up at him.

Lucius smiled, eyes burning with lust fueled fire. 'I will repeat the question, Mr Potter. Do you wish for me to touch you?' His hand all-the-while rubbing provocatively over Harry's growing erection.

Harry let out another whimper and nodded weakly.

Lucius leaned in and quickly kissed that succulent mouth. 'Say it,' he purred. 'I want to hear you.'

'Touch me,' Harry whispered brokenly.

'Touch me, who?'

Harry moaned, his head falling back against the wall. 'Touch me…Lucius.'

Lucius smirked in satisfaction and attacked Harry's tempting throat with his lips.

Harry lost all coherent thought and let his body take over. His mind was a haze of arousal and desperation.

Lucius returned his lips to Harry's open mouth and advantageously pushed his tongue inside. One part of Harry's brain woke up at the sudden intrusion and he tried to push Lucius' tongue back out again with his own, but quickly realized that that is precisely what makes a kiss work, and only served to add to Lucius' passion.

Lucius continued to lavish attention on Harry's lips, cheeks, and ears, while his left hand began to unbuckle the belt on Harry's trousers. Harry moaned, louder this time, and grabbed onto Lucius' biceps, fingers clenching, digging into the thick velvet of his jacket.

Lucius glanced down as he pushed Harry's trousers to the floor. Harry's stiff cock was tenting out the front of his white boxers. Lucius licked his lips and brought his fiery gaze back to Harry's face.

'Touch yourself, Harry,' he whispered silkily.

Harry opened his eyes, his breath coming in pants, cheeks flushed. 'What?'

Lucius pulled the white boxers down and grabbed Harry's hand, thrusting it towards his exposed prick. 'I want to see you touch yourself.'

Harry swallowed and slowly wrapped his fingers around his erection, dark green eyes observing Lucius' reaction.

Lucius looked down, watching intently.

Harry closed his eyes once more, allowing his head to fall back as he stroked his cock with practiced ease. Lucius could feel his own erection harden and throb within his trousers as he watched Harry's hand move up and down his thick shaft. The scent of the young man's arousal filling Lucius' nostrils and causing his mouth to water, needing to taste the youth's innocent seed.

Jade-coloured eyes opened. 'Please…' he panted, hand still stroking. 'I need…'

'Yes,' Lucius whispered encouragingly.

'…touch me…'

Lucius smiled in satisfaction and gladly granted Harry his wish. He kneeled down and gently removed Harry's hand from his weeping prick. The view was even more intoxicating from his new position. He ran his hands up the outside of Harry's thighs and around to grip his round arse, kneading the soft flesh filling his palms.

Harry leaned back against the wall, unconscious of the fact that his eyes had fallen shut once more. His entire body was flushed and centred around the lips and tongue currently mapping out his groin and inner thighs. The tight coil of pleasure in his gut throwing off sparks of ecstasy every few seconds, giving him the feeling of free-falling through the air from a great height.

Lucius smirked as Harry's body reacted most favourably to his attentions. He thought the boy would have put up more of a fight than this.

Harry began to moan almost pitiably as Lucius licked every inch of skin surrounding his trembling erection, nose nuzzling his pubic hair, and oh-so-talented mouth sucking most enticingly on his ball sacs and then back up again to encompass the head of his trembling prick.

Lucius took his mouth away and rose to his feet. He kissed Harry's open and panting mouth, quickly sliding his tongue inside to stroke over his partners. He pulled back and held his hand up in front of Harry's mouth. Harry kept his eyes locked on Lucius' as he immediately took the man's wrist in one hand and began to lick the salty skin of his palm until it was glistening with his saliva.

Lucius' breathing sped up as he watched Harry lick his skin; it was animalistic - and extremely arousing. Lucius took his wet hand away and grasped Harry's flushed cock.

Harry groaned wantonly, never breaking eye-contact as Lucius' hand moved in long languid strokes, trying to evoke every pleasurable feeling from his touch that he possibly could. Harry began to thrust into his fist. He grabbed onto the man's shoulders for leverage as he quickened his thrusts, pistoning faster and faster. Thrusts that quickly turned short and sharp, needy, desperate.

Lucius used his other hand to quickly push down his own trousers, freeing his neglected erection in a hurry. He brought his own heavy cock alongside Harry's and began to stroke them both at once, taking care to rub the two shafts together, creating even more moan-inducing friction.

'Yes…yes…' Harry panted rhythmically as the tightening in his gut began to spiral and gain momentum. Merlin, he was so close…

Lucius glanced up at Harry's face; eyes closed in an expression of ecstasy and absolute abandonment. Lucius suddenly pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms possessively around Harry's damp waist and lower back, bringing his lower body into contact with Harry's groin.

Harry opened his eyes and immediately returned the pressure with a gasp. His back was now flush against the wall, keeping him in place.

The two frantically began to thrust against the other's willing body; arousals rubbing, humping the solid surface of the other's warm body, anything to find closure, to reach climax.

Harry let out a sharp cry as orgasm suddenly clutched at his body, radiating out from his groin, through his body, and back out the head of his spurting cock. He kept thrusting as his seed coated Lucius' grinding pelvis, the slick mess sending Lucius into his own blessed release. The blonde man opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure, not stilling his movements as he pulled every last vestige of climax from his body.

Very slowly, the pair's movements came to a halt, flaccid cocks now hanging limply from their groins, still covered in cooling semen.

Lucius released his hold on Harry's body, breathing heavily through his nose and mouth.

Harry fell back against the wall, his frantic breathing rivaling his partners.

As the cloud of arousal dissipated, Harry slowly came back to his senses, his gut filling with ice, the absolute guilt and dread dragging him downwards. He covered his face with his hands and slid down the wall to the floor.

'What have I done?' he whispered to himself.

Lucius withdrew his wand and cleaned himself off with an easy flick of the wrist. 'Try to remain calm, Harry.'

Harry peered up at him through his fingers. 'Calm? I…we…' He shook his head in disbelief. 'I'm married! And you are my…. God, I'm sick. This is sick…'

'I found it to be rather pleasant,' Lucius quipped, straightening his disheveled clothes.

'I'm so stupid.'

Lucius took pity on the boy, and crouched down to speak to him. 'Do not worry yourself over this, Mr Potter. We are not secret lovers, there are no feelings involved. You can feel safe within the fact that it was merely a physical release – nothing more. I dare say it will be a lovely addition to your holiday here.'

Harry stared at him incredulously. 'You don't actually think we're going to do…_this_ again, do you?'

Lucius smirked and stood up, towering over a thoroughly debauched-looking Harry Potter.

'I know we shall meet again, Harry. You will not be able to stay away for long.'

Harry snorted. 'Do you really think yourself that charming, Mr Malfoy?'

Lucius' smirk did not waver. 'I know so,' he replied. 'Till we meet again, Harry Potter.'

Lucius tipped his head politely and walked from the room, looking quite smug.

Harry's face burned with shame as his body shivered in response to his name being almost purred in that velvety rich voice.


	4. Winds of Change

_**Chapter Four - Winds of Change**_

Harry shakily got to his feet, using the wall behind him for support as he wobbled on unsteady legs. Feeling dirty and used - and not much different than a cheap whore - Harry leant down and pulled his trousers back up from where they had pooled around his ankles.

With a trembling hand, he reached out and removed a nearby rag from the shelf. He tried to wipe the stubborn stickiness from his hands as well as he could before throwing the dirty rag across the room in a fit of anger and self-loathing.

Harry was resolved to maintain his pride as well as he could, and refused to cry. He took a deep breath, then exited the room with a determined stride.

The sky overhead that had been threatening rain earlier, was now as black as pitch; the rumble of thunder a clear indication of the coming storm.

Harry ignored the charged energy in the air, and the sporadic droplets of rain on his head and the earth around him, as he returned to the manor. He pushed through the doors and made straight for his room on the second floor.

Once inside the safety of his quarters, Harry brought out his trunk and began to haphazardly toss his belongings into it. He was consumed with anger and guilt as the adrenaline pumped through him, forcing his movements into a sort of frantic over-drive. The tears he had stoically held back earlier began to blind him as he rushed about his room.

Great forks of lightning split the sky outside, and the thunder was now so close that it shook the very walls around him, rattling the panes of glass in the window.

'Master Potter?'

Harry sighed, pausing in the midst of his mad dashing, and looked up to see Colin standing in the doorway with a curious expression on his face.

'Yes?'

Colin's gaze flickered over Harry's half-packed trunk. 'Are you…leaving us?'

'Yes.' Harry absently pushed his rain-dampened fringe back from his forehead and met Colin's inquisitive gaze evenly. 'Would you be so kind as to call a carriage for me?'

'I'm sorry, sir,' Colin replied, somewhat coolly, 'but I'm afraid the cabbies do not drive in this weather. You will have to wait until morning.'

'Then I will simply borrow a horse from Mr Malfoy,' Harry said, with a bit of an edge to his voice.

'Master Malfoy does not allow his horses to venture out in this sort of weather unless it is an emergency.'

'It is.'

Colin's smile was steely. 'Then you shall have to ask Master Malfoy yourself. He is very particular when it comes to his possessions - as you well know.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at the meddlesome old servant. 'Then I'll walk.'

'Very well. Do you need some assistance with your things?' Colin asked, obviously eager to see Harry take his leave of the property.

'No, thank you,' Harry declined as civilly as he could.

Colin gave a stiff bow before exiting the room.

'Wanker,' Harry muttered under his breath as he slammed his trunk closed and heaved it into his arms.

Harry struggled back through the long corridors and down the spiralling staircase to the front entrance hall. He set down his trunk and opened the heavy door. The wind immediately made its presence known, and caused Harry to take an off-balance step backwards as it assaulted him. The rain was coming down in sheets; slanting this way and that in the heavy storm, changing direction at the tempests' whim.

Harry steeled himself and grasped the brass handle of his trunk.

'Mr Potter.'

Harry froze, that powerful voice halting him mid-stride.

Lucius lightly stepped from the last stair, a flickering candle in his hand, and strode over to stand at Harry's back.

'Where is it you think you are going in this weather?' That seductive tone elicited shivers as it ran straight up Harry's spine.

'H-home,' Harry answered, keeping his eyes locked on the stormy grounds just beyond the open door.

'It is not safe, Mr Potter,' Lucius said, standing so close to Harry that he could smell the youth's hair. 'Will you not wait until the storm has passed?'

Harry blinked, forcing himself to snap out of the trance-like hold Mr Malfoy had over him. He could feel the older man's breath softly grazing the top of his head from behind.

'You know very well why I can't stay.'

Lucius frowned. 'You are over-reacting, Mr Potter.'

Harry finally turned to look up into Lucius' stony face. 'Over-reacting?' he repeated incredulously. 'I'm married to your son!'

'Who you were conveniently able to forget this afternoon.'

Harry's eyes widened with fury. 'Don't even think about trying to blame this all on me. You're the one who is – is sick, and deprived.'

'Deprived, Mr Potter?' Lucius said, lip curling. 'I rather think that it is you who are the deprived one. Tell me, when was the last time my son ventured to touch you? To initiate any sort of sexual contact with you?'

'That is none of your business,' Harry growled threateningly. 'Your son's sex life is hardly a topic of conversation that I wish to discuss with you – _his_ _father_. Now, please remove your hand from my cloak and I'll be on my way.'

Lucius glanced down, unaware that he had grabbed onto the back of Harry's black travelling cloak to stop him leaving. He quickly dropped the heavy material from his hand and took a step back.

'Very well. I will not stop you.'

Harry straightened his shoulders and turned away. He walked through the door with his trunk by his side, jumping slightly when the door slammed shut behind him.

Harry refused to look back as he strode away from the large manor and slowly made his way up the long, muddy drive. The thick, black clouds made it almost impossible to see, and the wind continued to buffet Harry as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed onward, not even sure if he was walking in the right direction anymore. He wove a zigzagged path across the wet moor land, his trunk becoming heavier with every step, banging awkwardly against his leg as he walked. His clothes were soon soaked through, his cheeks and ears freezing in the rough winds and icy rain. The thunder continued to crack and rumble overhead, causing Harry's heart to race every few minutes.

Harry stopped and pushed his wet hair back, waiting for the next shot of lightning to see if he could find his bearings once more.

The white fork of lightning came and went, illuminating the grounds long enough to establish that he had wandered dangerously far from the road, and was now in the middle of nowhere.

Harry turned in a circle, wildly looking for a familiar landmark or sign of where the road had been, or even where the manor was. He wasn't even sure now of what direction he had started from.

Harry withdrew his wand and tried a simple 'lumos' spell. No such luck. The entire estate was warded against any outside magic save for Lucius.' Harry cursed his helplessness and sat down on his trunk to think.

Unfortunately, he could not think past the onslaught of freezing cold wind and rain. He was shivering, his teeth were chattering, and worst of all, he had to admit that Mr Malfoy was right – this weather made it simply impossible for anyone to travel.

Harry bit his lip. The only problem now was, he didn't know how to return to the manor.

Harry stood and decided to plough onwards, even though he had no idea in which direction to go, he only knew that he should keep moving. His logic was that he eventually had to find _something_ – whether it be the nearby village or some other poor soul out in the storm.

However, Harry greatly miscalculated the size of the Malfoy Estate and soon collapsed from exhaustion, coming to rest on his side on the muddy ground as the rain continued to pelt him from above.

Harry's unconscious body trembled slightly on the earth as the heavy thud of galloping hooves approached and then came to a stop beside him. A few whispered words and Harry's trunk disappeared. Then, Harry himself was lifted and cradled close as Lucius bore him back to the manor.

**_ooooooo_**

Harry sighed and turned over. He smiled sleepily at the soft caress of fur on his skin. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of crackling flames, and he looked up to find Mr Malfoy lounging next to him by the hearth, reading a novel with a blue and silver cover.

Harry's gasp of surprise caused Lucius to glance over, lowering his book.

'Mr Potter.'

Harry swallowed whatever it was he had been about to say and stared at the pleasant smile lighting Lucius Malfoy's face.

'How do you feel?'

'F-fine,' Harry stammered. 'Er…what happened?'

Lucius placed a marker in his book and set it aside, focusing on Harry. 'I think you may have become disoriented in the storm. I found you quite far from the drive, on the moor land surrounding my home.' He stopped and smiled warmly in that disconcerting manor once more. 'I warned you about venturing out in this weather, Mr Potter.'

'How did you find me?' Harry asked, unable to return the smile.

'I can track anyone on my property from inside the manor,' he answered easily. 'Your magical signature showed me exactly where to find you.'

Harry felt as though he should be thanking Mr Malfoy, but couldn't get the words of gratitude past his lips. The memory of their afternoon together suddenly brought his attention to the fact that he was completely starkers under the fur blanket covering him.

'Where are my clothes?' Harry asked, feeling vulnerable.

'I had Colin take them away for cleaning.'

Harry smirked, thinking that at least he had most likely annoyed Colin by returning.

'Would you like me to run you a hot bath, Mr Potter?' Lucius asked considerately.

Harry frowned, feeling wrong-footed by this kinder version of the elder Malfoy. 'Uh, yes, thank you.'

Lucius disappeared through a nearby door and the sound of running water could be heard issuing forth after a few seconds. Lucius returned and knelt down to scoop Harry into his arms.

'What are you doing?' Harry cried in alarm, clutching the furs to his body.

'I think you sprained your ankle when you fell,' Lucius explained, 'you should not be walking on it.'

Harry swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling of Lucius' heartbeat against his body, and the strong, warm arms carrying him easily into the lavish bathroom. His body tingled, seeming to remember all on its own what Lucius' hands were capable of.

Harry stiffened when he realized that Mr Malfoy would have to remove the fur blanket before he could take his bath. Meaning, he would have to expose his body and its purely physical reaction.

Harry gulped and could feel his face heat in shame as Lucius sat down on the edge of the bathtub and slid the warm furs back from his shoulders, letting them drop to the floor.

There was a pause in which Harry looked up to meet Lucius' eyes, and he knew – the man had noticed the half-hard erection now pressing against his stomach.

'I'm sorry,' Harry apologized in shame, looking away. 'I didn't mean to… I'm not trying to…'

Lucius licked his lips and allowed his eyes to flicker down to Harry's delicious cock, pressing insistently against his clothed stomach.

'Do you want me to leave?' Lucius asked quietly.

'Yes – no… I don't know.' Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

Lucius lowered his lips to Harry's tantalising neck and kissed – needing to taste the forbidden fruit held in his arms.

Harry moaned softly and tilted his head to the right, exposing more of his pale throat to Lucius' mouth and tongue. He was still feeling drained and weary from his ordeal, and thus too tired to put up much of a fight. He knew he was being weak, but he didn't care. He only wanted to feel good, to feel pleasure.

'Do you want me to stay, Harry?' Lucius was asking again.

Harry opened his eyes and met the man's intense gaze without flinching. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'Yes - please.'

Lucius slid a hand to Harry's cheek and pulled him forwards until their lips met. Harry leaned into the kiss, instantly opening his mouth to allow Lucius in, wanting – needing - to be consumed.

Lucius pulled back and stared into Harry's arousal-filled eyes. 'Shall I join you in the bath?' he whispered seductively, one hand playing with the hair at the back of Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes darkened at the thought. 'Yes,' he replied breathlessly.

Lucius smiled. 'Undress me.'

Harry's erection was now at full attention as he straddled Lucius' lap and began to divest the older man of his clothes, starting with his waistcoat and then the white shirt beneath, until Lucius was sitting bare-chested in the candlelight.

Harry gazed upon Lucius' chest in appreciation. Lucius' skin, though pale, was perfectly muscled and hairless, dusty pink nipples tightening instantly as he was exposed to the air - and Harry's intense scrutiny.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lucius' skin, swiping an inquisitive tongue out and licking; tasting. Stopping to suck on one tempting nipple, then travelling across to taste the other.

Lucius moaned softly and slid his hands down Harry's bare back to cup the firm, rounded buttocks in his lap. The soft, young flesh was silky smooth beneath his touch.

Harry jumped forward at his touch, thrusting his erection against Lucius,' which was still trapped within his trousers.

Harry pulled away from Lucius' chest and immediately went about unbuttoning and unzipping the man's trousers, all the while still thrusting his needy prick against Lucius' muscular thigh, needing to keep the friction going to keep his mind off of what he was doing.

Once he had Lucius' trousers undone, Harry paused, his hand hovering just over the gaping opening.

'It's alright, Harry,' Lucius encouraged, watching him closely.

Harry deftly slipped one hand into the man's pants and curiously touched Lucius' hardened cock.

Lucius, meanwhile, was lightly dragging his fingers back and forth over Harry's arse, slowly making his way ever closer to his goal. Harry gasped quietly as Lucius finally dipped down and stroked a finger over his entrance.

Malfoy smiled and kissed Harry's shoulder once before leaning down to deposit the boy into the waiting bath. Harry sighed as the warm water surrounded his body. He opened his eyes and moved back, watching in anticipation as Lucius stepped out of the rest of his clothes.

Harry's gaze roamed over the man's entire body, displayed for his perusal. His deep green eyes wandered down to the thick penis and heavy bollocks situated between Lucius' thighs. The older man was clearly aroused and ready.

Lucius allowed Harry a few moments to look over his body. He had no qualms with being on exhibition, he was especially proud of his physique. He had a swimmer's body; not an ounce of fat on him. He was also by no means a small man – in any department.

Harry brought his gaze back up to Lucius' face, his mouth hanging open slightly as his breathing sped up a fraction. Lucius saw the expectant desire in the youth's expression and needed no further signal to progress.

He stepped over the side of the large tub and lowered down until he was sitting on the marble bottom. Harry immediately waded over and stared deep into Lucius' grey eyes as he straddled him once again, slowly wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist, settling his aching cock against Lucius' own.

Lucius smirked before attacking Harry's pink lips, claiming him as he stroked his tongue over Harry's again and again. Harry moaned helplessly and tightened his fingers in Lucius' long blond hair.

Lucius continued his assault on Harry's mouth as his hands ran over Harry's water-slickened skin; up to his shoulders then down, further exploring that too-tempting arse. He didn't want to push Harry too far, contenting himself with only stroking over Harry's puckered entrance and not pushing inside – not yet. He was a man of patience, and this reward would be well worth the wait. He was walking a delicate line here with Harry, knowing the boy could stop and bolt at any given moment. He didn't want that to happen. The boy belonged with him – _to_ him.

Harry thrust shallowly against Lucius' body, creating tiny waves in the water around them.

Lucius looked down and watched their cocks rubbing together beneath the water's rippling surface. He thought he might come merely from that, especially when he glanced up and saw Harry's face: succulent mouth hanging open, eyes closed in ecstasy, and breath coming in tiny pants and moans as he tilted his head back and continued to drive his erection into him in short needy thrusts.

'I want to taste you,' Lucius whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

Harry opened his eyes and nodded breathlessly, his cock now throbbing with anticipation, needing to find release.

Lucius smiled and stood, lifting Harry with him, the water pouring off of their naked bodies. Harry tightened his legs around Lucius' waist and held on as he was carried, still wet, into the bedroom and gently laid down on the large, four poster, mahogany bed.

Lucius slithered down Harry's glistening body and took the boy's stiff erection into his mouth without hesitation.

Harry cried out in ecstasy, back arching and hands immediately clenching the thick bed coverings under him. He shut his eyes and threw his head back as Lucius licked around the base of his shaft and down over his ball sacs, still using one hand to pump up and down as he licked his way down to roughly tongue his perineum.

'Please…please…' Harry chanted over and over, wanting to find release in the man's warm mouth.

'Ask for it, Harry,' Lucius purred, nuzzling his nose into Harry's course pubic hair and flicking out a tongue to quickly lick the trembling prick beside his cheek.

Harry swallowed and tried not to come as he hoarsely said, 'suck me.'

Lucius kneeled up on the bed and grabbed a hold of his own cock as he engulfed Harry's erection down to the root. Harry cried out again, this time tangling his fingers in Lucius' hair for stability. Lucius pulled his own cock roughly as he sucked and licked, knowing the boy was close, and wanting to find his own release at the same time.

Lucius pumped the base of Harry's erection as he moved upwards to the head and pushed his tongue into the slit, tasting the salty drops of clear pre-come as they spurted forth into his mouth.

'Fuck…oh fuck…' Harry panted, his body freezing and arching upwards as the sudden orgasm ripped through his body.

Lucius swallowed Harry to the root once more and continued to suck as Harry shot his seed down his throat. When there was no more liquid forthcoming, Lucius dropped Harry's softening cock from his mouth and set about licking some of the warm semen from Harry's groin.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back into the mattress, feeling as though his body wasn't attached to his head anymore, his physical self floating away on a haze of post-coital bliss.

Lucius moved up Harry's body and started thrusting his swollen erection into the sticky mess covering Harry's pelvis. Harry obediently wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist and held on as the man frantically thrust his way to orgasm.

Lucius moaned and stilled his movements as he came all over Harry's stomach and chest. Harry looked down and watched in rapt attention as the white liquid spurted forth onto his body. If he hadn't been so tired, the sight would have surely aroused him to full hardness once more.

Lucius collapsed to the side, breathing heavily. Once he had partially regained his composure, he turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry knew the cloud of bliss was about to dissipate and leave him with stark reality. He was not yet ready to face the overwhelming feelings of guilt and disgust that were sure to follow, just as they had the last time. He didn't want to analyze why he had no will-power when it came to this man. He didn't want to think at all, he just wanted to sleep.

Lucius watched as Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. He smiled, then accio'd his wand over to clean them up with a simple spell. He then used it to fly the fur blanket over from the bathroom floor.

He moved closer to Harry's naked body and laid the warm blanket over the both of them.

'Just sleep for now, Harry,' he instructed the exhausted youth. 'We will talk tomorrow.'

Harry nodded, his eyes already drooping closed.

'Do you want me to leave?'

Harry opened his eyes again briefly, regarding him, then shook his head. He grasped the edge of the fur blanket and brought it up to his chin.

Lucius smiled as Harry's eyes fell shut. He shifted over and drew Harry close into his side. Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around him automatically, his head tucking neatly under Lucius' chin.

The thunder continued to rumble outside their sanctuary as the two sated men fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
